


Promises

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance, spoilers: episode 4x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine sings and looks at Kurt, as he has done so many times before but this time…this time is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for [alianne](http://alianne.livejournal.com/), who's such an amazing friend to me <333

Blaine sings and looks at Kurt, as he has done so many times before but this time…this time is different.

Because he knows the moment has come to lay down the first stone of the path they’ll have to walk in the future. Because he knows it’s time to grow up, to take their love by the hand and make it step forward. To the next level, one step closer to what he promised Kurt on a winter morning handing him a small hand-made ring.

This time it’s him who has to show Kurt the way, to nudge him forward, press a kiss to his pink lips and promise that the future is there, waiting for him, shining and glistening where Blaine can’t follow yet. It doesn’t matter if he’ll miss Kurt, though, it doesn’t matter if he’ll fall asleep imagining gentle fingertips tracing the veins on the inside of his wrist. What matters is that Kurt will be able to find his place, to finally set free the beauty that he holds inside, the beauty he has nurtured and protected despite the slurs and the insults and the pain.

Blaine sings and watches as Kurt smiles, breathtaking and almost painfully perfect, and knows he will never love anyone the way he loves this boy. This boy who taught him that two people can walk side by side and help each other back to their feet after stumbling and falling. This boy who sings like an angel and loves so much and so big.

This boy who holds Blaine’s heart in his hands and treasures it, who fusses over its old scars and mends new wounds.

*

Blaine doesn’t accompany Kurt to the airport because he isn’t sure he would be able to watch Kurt’s back as he slips past security and disappears. But he is with Kurt the night before, holding him close in Kurt’s bedroom, surrounded by his things, by his scent, omnipresent and seeping underneath his skin.

He holds him close and sings softly against the shell of his ear, against his wet cheek.

_It’s time to begin._

As Kurt hugs him back, long fingers clutching his vest, soft lips pressing against his temple, Blaine’s mind is filled with images and dreams of a future when they’ll wake up in the same bed, they’ll share a house and a life. A future they will build together.

_It’s time to begin, isn’t it?_

And it’s a promise, a promise to catch up with him in New York, a promise to become the man whom Kurt deserves. The promise to make this love grow strong until the day to write the word _forever_ on it comes.


End file.
